


We Can Keep Each Other Safe

by skylarxz



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Comfort, Couch Cuddles, F/M, Fluff, Ladrien | Adrien Agreste/Marinette Dupain-Cheng as Ladybug, Light Angst, Marinette Dupain-Cheng Needs a Hug, POV Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Sleepovers, Supportive Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:08:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21879376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skylarxz/pseuds/skylarxz
Summary: In which Ladybug goes overboard during a late-night patrol and Adrien is concerned--cuddles ensue and secretes are spilled.This is part of a reverse crush AU in which Marinette is in denial about her feelings for Adrien and Adrien is in denial about his feelings for Ladybug!
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 4
Kudos: 66





	We Can Keep Each Other Safe

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! This is my first fic in awhile, so please be nice in the comments! I'm definitely a little rusty but I just needed some Ladrien snuggles in my life--I think we all do! Please feel free to leave something nice in the comments, constructive criticism, or requests!

A crash of thunder. A torrent of rain. Ladybug was finally stumbling towards home, soaking wet and shivering, after a long impromptu patrol. What time was it? She didn’t have a clue. She had stopped several times throughout the night to recharge because she couldn’t bear to go home—to be truly alone, after all the events of this week. 

She was too tired to swing, so she settled for walking. At least for awhile. She was slowly trudging down one of the fancier neighborhoods, past what she hadn’t noticed was the Agreste mansion, when she heard a faint call from a window. 

Immediately alert, she searched for the source of the sound, but her bleary eyes betrayed her and she didn’t notice anything out of the ordinary. 

Then it came again. “Ladybug?” a voice whisper-shouted from a second-story window. 

She turned, and caught a face peering out of a window in the Agreste mansion. Blond hair. Adrien?

She swung over curiously. Indeed it was Adrien. She tapped on the glass, and he quickly opened the window to let her in. 

“Ladybug, what’s going on? Why are you out this late, in that storm? Was there an attack no one knew about?” He fussed over her, bringing out a soft towel from his bathroom. 

She sighed. “No, no attack. You don’t need to worry, Adrien,” she tried to reassure him. 

“What is it, then?” His eyes were filled with concern as he took in the sight of her—pale and blue-lipped, clearly freezing and exhausted. 

She tried to play it off. “It’s nothing, really. I was just going for a patrol.”

She hoped to be convincing, but he didn’t seem to be buying it. His eyes searched hers, unwavering. 

She sighed again. “Okay, so I guess I needed to blow off some steam, is all. I was heading home, you know?”

Adrien shut his window to keep out the ferocious wind and led Ladybug towards his leather sofa. “And why did you need to blow off steam, Ladybug?” he asked softly, his voice filled with concern. 

She shrugged, not wanting to worry him, wondering why he cared so much. They had hardly interacted in her superhero form, had they? “No reason. It’s just been a long week.” She hung her head, stifling a yawn. 

Adrien’s forehead creased. “You must be tired,” he guessed. 

She smiled gently. 

“But I don’t know if you should go back out in that storm,” Adrien continued. Before she could protest, he offered, “You could sleep here if you want. Just for a bit, at least. I understand if you don’t want to, but I don’t want you to get hurt.” He offered her a smile. “Can’t have something happen to Paris’s favorite superhero.” 

Ladybug protested, “Now, that’s not right. Paris’s favorite superhero is definitely Chat Noir.” 

Adrien chuckled, and she wondered at the blush she saw growing on his cheeks. Then a thought struck her. “Adrien, why are you awake at this hour? I mean, I don’t even know what time it is, but I’m pretty sure it’s late.” 

Adrien’s smile faltered, and he looked away, his face growing redder. “Honestly, I-I—” He covered his face with his hands, clearly embarrassed. “I’m scared of thunderstorms, so I couldn’t fall asleep,” he mumbled, avoiding eye contact. 

Ladybug stifled a gasp, giggling lightly to herself. Taking a chance, she scooted closer on the couch and laid a hand on his shoulder. “That’s okay, Adrien. Everyone has something they’re afraid of.”

He peeked through his fingers. “I’m sure you don’t. You’re Ladybug, after all!” 

She smiled and felt her cheeks grow warm too. “Well . . . I’m not a fan of the dark, actually,” she confessed. “I’ve always slept with a night light.”

Adrien uncovered his face fully. “Really?”

Ladybug nodded, her face growing hotter. “Really.” She bit her lip. “Silly, isn’t it? But everyone has something.”

Adrien took a breath and suddenly looked nervous, fidgeting with his hands and avoiding her eyes. 

She noticed. “What is it?” 

After a moment, he looked up. “You know . . . if you did want to stay . . . we could be safe here together.”

She was taken aback. “What do you mean?”

“Like . . .” It was his turn to bite his lip. “I’ll keep you safe from the dark, if you’ll . . .” He looked down. “. . . keep me safe from the thunderstorm.” 

A breath hitched in her throat. Adrien was proposing this? To her? Did he . . . like her?

He seemed to notice her hesitation. “Just, as friends!” he squeaked. “I mean . . . like, if that’s what you were thinking.”

Oh. 

“Well . . . okay,” she decided. What harm could it do? “If you really want, I’ll stay.” To be honest, spending a few hours with Adrien keeping her safe didn’t sound so bad. 

He grinned, blushing again. “Okay!” he squeaked again. Why is he acting so strange?, she wondered. “I’ll just grab us some blankets, if-if that’s okay,” he said. 

“Okay!”

As she waited, she decided to take her hair out of its signature pigtails for comfort’s sake—and because it was soaking wet. He returned as she was slowly wringing out her wet hair over the towel. 

“Whoa. I’ve never seen you with your hair down,” he commented. “It looks . . . beautiful.”

Ladybug whirled around and blushed. “Oh! Thank you! I normally wear it up.” She twirled a strand around her finger shyly. 

Adrien grinned and started to settle some blankets and pillows down on the couch. “Do you want to fall asleep to a movie?” he asked. 

“Actually, that’s the best way I sleep.” She finished drying off—good thing her suit was water resistant! —and at his gesture, settled down on one side of the couch. 

Adrien sat next to her and reclined the couch as he turned on the TV. Before he could change the channel, the news came on—was Nadja Chamak’s segment starting? What time was it? Ladybug looked over to check the clock on Adrien’s nightstand. Four a.m.! 

Oblivious to her panic, Adrien wrapped a blanket around himself and snuggled into the couch. She couldn’t help gazing at him. He looked . . . adorable, his usually neat hair going every which way and his eyelids drooping sleepily. Hers were becoming heavier by the second. Once again, he reached out his hand in an effort to invite her closer. “You don’t have to,” he mumbled, “but if you want . . .”

She did want. Cautiously, she moved into the space next to him on the couch, and he shifted the blanket so it lay over both of them. Another crash of thunder, and he jumped, looking immediately embarrassed. 

“It’s okay,” she said softly. Reaching out, she drew him closer so that his head rested on her shoulder, and started to run her fingers through his blond tresses. “I’ve got you, remember?”

She felt him sigh and he wrapped his arms around her waist. “Is this okay?” he whispered. She nodded in affirmation. 

“Go to sleep now, Adri.” 

“Okay . . .” They drifted off together, safely wrapped in each other’s arms.


End file.
